vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lord Boros
|-|Lord Boros= |-|Power Unsealed= Summary Lord Boros is an alien from the series One Punch Man, who invaded earth in search of a legendary fight; foretold to him years before. Leader of the Dark Matter Thieves, he has led his group across the universe, leaving nothing but a trail of destruction behind him. Boros boasts himself as the strongest fighter in the universe, and also that he is bored with his overwhelming power. Seeking out the ultimate fight, he wants nothing more than to be pushed in battle. Boros originates from an unknown planet, though he claims he owes his power and toughness from the inhospitable conditions of his home world. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown, at least 7-A, likely far higher | Likely 6-A Name: Lord Boros Origin: One Punch Man Gender: Male Classification: Alien Age: Unknown, at least far older than 20 (His journey to Earth took 20 years) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Speed, Enhanced Durability, Transformation, Regeneration (At least High-Mid), Energy Manipulation, Power Detection (Boros appears to be able to sense peoples' energy levels, which manifests itself as an aura around said person.) Attack Potency: Unknown, at least Mountain level+ '''(Should be vastly superior to even the combined might of Geryuganshoop, Groribas, and Melzalgald, who acted as his commanding officers), likely far higher (Ravaged most of the universe in his travels, Should be leagues above most S-Class heroes, as even Melzalgald on his own could give a group of them significant trouble) | Likely '''Continent level or Multi-Continent level '(He can supposedly destroy the surface of an entire planet.) 'Lifting Strength: Unknown '''| At least '''Class M, likely higher Striking Strength: Unknown, at least Class PJ+ '''| '''Class ZJ+ Speed: 'At least '''Hypersonic+ '(Superior to Melzalgald, who fought against several S-Class heroes, at once) | '''Massively Hypersonic+ or Sub-Relativistic (can keep up with a casual Saitama) Durability: Unknown, at least Mountain level+, likely far higher (Survived one of Saitama's casual punches, which had killed every other monster he'd ever used it on) | Likely Continent level or Multi-Continent level (Took several casual punches from Saitama), regeneration makes him difficult to kill [[Stamina|'Stamina']]: 'Superhuman '''Standard Equipment: '''His armor 'Intelligence: '''Skilled in fighting, led a group of alien invaders '''Weaknesses: Lord Boros is overconfident, and has problems with his endurance. Meteoric Burst burdens his body immensely. Notable Attacks: * Trump Cards: Boros has several techniques which he uses when he wants to finish a fight quickly or thoroughly destroy an opponent. ** Meteoric Burst: It is Boros' trump card which he resorts to when he wishes to settle a fight quickly. He uses his latent energy to boost his body to release speed and power beyond its limit, at the cost of putting immense burden on his body. This also causes his body to start glowing white. In this form Boros' kick had enough power to send Saitama to the moon. Noted to be similar to an Anaerobic System, the trump card massively boosts his capabilities, but also fatigues very quickly. ** Planet Buster Roar Cannon: While in his meteoric burst form, Boros can launch a massive beam of energy from his mouth. Boros states that it can wipe out the face of a planet, but before it could hit the surface of the planet, Saitama was able to repel it, making the beam only cut the planet's atmosphere. Key: Power sealed '''| Power unsealed''' Note: The official Translation for his Planet Buster Roar Cannon is apparently Star Collapsing Roar Cannon. Other Notable Victories: Might Guy (Naruto) Guy's Profile Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches:Category:CharactersCategory:Energy Users Category:Monsters Category:Antagonists Category:Villain Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Tier 6 Category:Aliens Category:Regeneration Category:Leaders Category:Pirates Category:Pirates Category:Pirates Category:Martial Artists Category:Webcomic characters Category:One Punch Man Category:Tier 7 Category:Unknown Tier